


Officially Mine

by TheVillain



Series: Din and Boba A/B/O Slices of Life [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Boba Fett, Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Omega Din Djarin, Slice of Life, Soft Boba Fett, Soft Din Djarin, very slight daddy boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Din and Boba are finally bonded.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Series: Din and Boba A/B/O Slices of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Officially Mine

It had been six months since Din and Boba became mates. Six, long, beautiful months of passion and crossing new waters and the digging of deep trenches of trust. They considered themselves mates, and were by all means courting, but the bons had yet to be activated, sealed. They were both taking things slow, learning each other and each others bodies. In all circumstances, their instincts had been correct about one another. Boba would never take advantage, even though he had come dangerously close to biting him during Din's heats.

"Din'inka, I don't want to bond you if you aren't ready," Boba would say, soft and clear to soothe his anxiety building omega in pre-heat.

"I know you wouldn't do that, Bo. I trust you."

Boba knew that. But Boba had to trust himself.

So far, he was thankful that he had been able to control himself, but he wasn't sure much longer he could hold out. Din's scent, his presence, his sounds, it all seeped into his blood. He needed this sweet omega. Not just any sweet omega. Din.

Cara pulled Din aside one day, curious.

"Look.. I know it's not my business, but why haven't you and Fett.. you know." Cara approached the topic with hesitance but she hoped to help Din if something was wrong.

Din was quiet.

"Din?"

"I.." Din began. " I'm not the most ideal omega. I won't submit easily, I hate being pushed around.." Din sighed.

"And you don't think he knows that? Din, if Fett wanted that in an Omega, he would have easily chosen someone else. He knows you, Din." Cara pat Din's leg as they sat side by side. "And why deny yourself?" she added. "You're a good person and deserve to have someone who respects you and your values. Does he?" She asked, raising a brow. She already knew that Fett respected him- at least whenever she was around. The fact that he never pushed Din to bond or mate said a lot about an alpha.

"Yes. Yes, of course he does..but maybe he doesn't want to bond me because he doesn't want this to be long term?"  
Cara rolled her eyes. "You need to talk to him and stop letting your anxiety eat you up. He's there for you- go to him."

Later that night, Din approached Boba and almost instantly, Boba smelled the nervousness coming off the omega hunter in waves.

"Din'ika? Everything alright?" Boba put down the bag he was trying to stuff into one of the compartments and came over closer.

"I'm ready, Bo." Din said simply.

"...ready? For what?"

Boba was an alpha. If Boba didn't persue Din to do this, then what business did an omega have proposing the bond? Maybe Boba didn't want him like that after all.

The air around them stunk of rejection.

Boba caught on quickly and put his hands on either side of Din's helm. "Can I?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Din replied softly with a nod. Boba removed it.

"Din. I want nothing more than to be your Alpha, and not just in name, if you'll let me." Boba looked Din straight in the eyes, his own soft and honest. Din didn't know how this man could be so kriffing soft despite nearly his whole body being one big scar.

"I want that." Din nearly breathed out.

"I want us to be mates, and although I'm rather old, I would be honored if you could carry my pups one day.-- even if you don't, that's fine." Boba tacked on at the end.

A hard shiver ran down Din's spine and his inner Omega was going absolutely insane. No amount of training or restraint or feign toughness could snuff out the fire that ignited.

Din surged forward, kissing Boba hard with a whimpering moan. Boba was shorter but damn if he didn't make Din feel small and cute.

They managed to make it to the bed where they tipped over, kissing heavily. "Omega, my sweet, little omega." Boba praised Din, rubbing his back as he moved in for another kiss. "I don't want anyone else, do you hear me?" Boba said, pulling away just enough to say so. Din was a little dazed with lust and nodded haphazardly.

"Din'ika." Boba said more firmly.

"Yes, Bo.." Din said, dreamy.

"I don't want another omega in my bed or in my heart. It's only you." Boba sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

Din previously told Cara that he wasn't this type of omega. The type to just roll over for an alpha.. but this wasn't just an alpha. This was HIS alpha. And Din's alpha made him weak in the best way.

Armor was slowly removed and placed to the side carefully as they kissed, Boba loving the little moans coming from his omega and Din basking in the attention from his alpha.

"C'mere, beautiful. Right on daddy's lap." Boba crooned, guiding Din right where he wanted him. They sat naked, Din's cock pressed against Boba's belly and Boba's cock pressed down between two cheeks of his gorgeous love. Din was a blusher. Every praise, every compliment, made him warm in the face and hard in the dick. Despite being on fire for each other, for a while all they did was kiss and kiss until they were out of breath and their lips were red and puffy.

Din let out the most adorable breathy laugh. It set Boba's heart aglow. "You're so good, my little one. Don't you ever think for another second that I wouldn't want you. Mine. Mine, mine, mine. Forever."

Din stilled, happy. Boba didn't lie to him and wouldn't say such a statement if he didn't mean it. "And you're mine." Din responded in kind.  
The omega put his hands on Boba's chest and kissed him yet again. He was dripping wet on Boba's lap and finally, Boba thought it was time.

"Ready for my cock, baby?" Boba huffed. Din nodded and leaned forward as they helped each other guide Boba's dick inside Din. Din's throat ground out a moan as he put his arms around Boba's neck, his face glued to Boba's scent gland and his hips and legs starting to move to ride the man he loved.

Boba had his hands on Din's ass, helping him lift and fall, and was swallowing Din's moans in open mouthed, hot kisses. Boba started to moan as well, sounds from a happy, alpha worked its way up from deep in Boba's chest and rumbled both in an arousing and soothing manner to Din. They worked in unison, pleasing the other and soon the room filled of pure sex.

Din started to tremble, his tell tale sign.

"Hold on, baby..almost there." Boba grunted, noticing his love was close.

"Hurry." Din whined. Boba fucked into him with purpose instead of the sweet love making and his pick up in pace pushed them both over the edge. Hard.

Din threw his head back as Boba's knot caught and took hold and Boba went in, biting Din on the neck, breaking the skin just enough to make them a completely bonded couple. It was like an orgasm neither of them felt before. Boba could kriffing feel what Din was feeling and smell him a million times clearer. He could feel Din's pure extacy and love for him mix with Boba's own pleasure and love for Din. He was sure Din was feeling the same. Din was whining as he came over and over again, hard and uncontrollable.

They collapsed against each other, completely spent. Din reached up and like a feather, brushed his bite with the pads of his fingers. It throbbed in pain but soon Boba's face was there, licking it and soothing it away.

"We're one, little one." Boba said with a small smile. Din snuggled close as they were locked in by Boba's knot. 


End file.
